1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to search in a database and more specifically to voice-enabled search based on metadata.
2. Introduction
One of the most important aspects of voice-enabled search is its ability to accurately receive and recognize speech and generate an appropriate response. What constitutes an appropriate response is a difficult question to answer and appropriate responses may vary according the individual needs of different users making a search query. An appropriate response to one user may not be as useful to another even when their search queries are exactly identical. Thus, it is often beneficial to have as much information about the user who is making a search query in order to provide him or her with the most relevant response. One approach to solving this problem is to ask additional questions to gather more information such as age, gender, location, etc. However, asking more questions is a costly effort both in terms of time and money. The users may also be annoyed by a barrage of questions that pertain to personal information out of privacy concerns.